


Afterwords

by Spammy_Wits



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I hate drama born out of misunderstandings, so I offer you two badass girls having a much needed chat, wholesome content is best content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/Spammy_Wits
Summary: After the events of Frozer, Marinette has an insightful talk with Kagami.Aka:  I needed wholesome content and not just cat fighting so I made it myself





	Afterwords

Whatever Kagami expected to happen after class on Monday, it didn't involve being dragged towards a secluded spot out of the school by a girl she barely knew... Which is exactly the reason why she was so caught off guard when that particular event took place. She was barely starting to compose herself when said girl started speaking in a hurry.  
  
"I had to speak to you about what happened in the ice rink, about what you said to me... Look, I know I'm shy and kinda clumsy but I think that what you said was mean, you can't fix anxiety with threats and even if you could I don't see why my hesitation is such a big problem to you. Adrien is awkward and a bit of a pushover, are you going to be mean to him as well? Because if that's the case I don't think I can support your relationship even if he asks me for help again, he already has his fair share of mean people in his life and I don't want to see him hurting because his girlfriend turned out to be one as well. So there, that's all I had to say." She finished with a stomp of her feet and an unwavering glare. It was kind of interesting the way she held herself when the boy she liked wasn't around. Kagami thought for a second, in search of an appropriate answer... At least there were a few things to clarify.  
  
"Girlfriend..." She whispered. "You think I'm Adrien's girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. He asked you out, didn't he?" Exasperation was clear in her tone, if only it was so simple.  
  
"No, he just asked for a date. He's set his mind on a different goal..." Then, lowered her head as well as her voice. "I was so sure he was talking about you...  He gave me a chance but told me he'll just keep trying after our date."  
  
Marinette's arms flailed while she spluttered something she didn't manage to hear.  
  
"Bu-but, he told me he liked you!"  
  
"Maybe that's true, but he already loves someone." A side glance, soft bitterness invading her words.  
  
"Then, I just came to lecture you for no reason! I'm so embarrassed!" The girl curled up into herself, managing to fold her arms in a praying sign in the same movement. Kagami swallowed a laugh to stop herself from showing too much emotion.  
  
"I was rude to you, that's enough of a reason. I was out of place, I realize that now. It was unfair of me to make assumptions when we're just strangers to one another... You helped the boy you like on a date just because it'd make him happy, I'd never..." The rest of her words went unsaid when her car stopped at the street beside them.  
  
"Uh?" Marinette turned around, understanding flashing on her eyes. "Ah! I'm sorry I took too long. I guess I'll see you around..." She said with a wave as she started walking in the opposite direction  
  
Kagami glanced at the car for a second, before returning her attention to the retreating figure. She quickly shook her head and made her decision.  
  
"Marinette, wait..." She Breathed in and stared head on, as Marinette stood paralyzed, only halfway turning her face around. "I think it'd be a mistake to miss out on a friend like that just because I wanted to compete. If it's alright with you... Could we talk again, some other time?"  
  
"Sure." And then, when she saw that smile, she knew she'd made the right call.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm alive! This plot bunny was haunting my sleep so I had to write it


End file.
